


To Be a Family

by ShadowYinYang



Series: To Be... [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYinYang/pseuds/ShadowYinYang
Summary: Hawke decided to pay Carver a visit and force him to spend some quality time with her. Her friends are too busy being into each other, and it's been far too long since she saw him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm gonna write fenders!"  
> -puts this out instead-
> 
> Not that it's a bad thing as I'm quite happy with this. I'm just disappointed in myself for not doing what I told myself I was doing >>;

Finally. Shift over, dinner in his belly, and the bed is calling for him. Carver wondered if he was getting old if he feels the need for a nap already.

“Hey! Carver!”

Carver spun around, seeing Letty, still in her armor, approach. His quarters were just at the end of the hallway. So close…

Still, if it’s important…

“Yes?” he forced himself to respond politely.

“Your sister’s looking for you.”

Carver sighed. “Tell her I’m busy.” Not really. He already put his armor away and was ready for that well deserved rest.

“I would, but she’s been out front of the building for the past hour. Knight-Commander wants her removed and sent for you…”

Carver sighed again. “I’ll go see her…” he tried not to mutter his reply and started dragging himself away from his quarters.

* * *

 

Carver spotted his sister doing what she does best: causing problems for him. Hawke was talking, rather loudly, as he could hear exactly what she was saying to Knight-Captain Cullen. He saw the man put a hand to his face, with an evident frown, and Carver never sympathized harder with that man.

“It is CLEARLY a BO STAFF!” Hawke exclaimed, shaking her magical staff, the top holding a crystal, “Not some magical doo-hickey-staff!”

“…a bo staff…” Cullen repeated dryly, glancing at the staff once between looking back at Hawke’s smug face.

“Yes! I just like weird contraptions! But it does its job!” Hawke suddenly saw Carver and her face lit up in excitement, “CARVER!” she called out for the entire a Gallows to hear. The man groaned as he suddenly felt multiple pairs of eyes on him. He pushed those uncomfortable feelings aside as best he could and stood himself beside Cullen.

“Sister, what are you doing here?”

Hawke used her staff to nudge Cullen out of her way, getting a ‘hey!’ out of him, and closed the distance between herself and Carver. She gave him a playful shove, though Carver hardly looked amused, “I’m here to see my favorite bro! What else?! Come on, let’s hang out!”

“Do I want to know why?”

“Because I miss you?” Hawke shrugged in her reply.

Carver sighed, feeling the many pairs of eyes on him again, suddenly feeling the responsibility to get Hawke removed from the premise. “I suppose I can spare a couple hours…”

Hawke nudged Cullen aside again, before the man could even get a word or complaint in. Carver had to apologize on her behalf as he followed her. She immediately dragged Carver out to Hightown’s market. He trailed behind her, trying to keep himself distant enough in terms of association but close enough to keep her content.

“Carver! Hey! Do you wanna buy me this?!” Hawke pointed at a pendant at a jewelry booth.

Well so much for keeping their association distant…

“Why must I get it for you?” he asked as he approached and folded his arms in disapproval.

“I don’t know. Cuz it’s been a while since you gave me a gift? I’ll get you something too if you want!”

“Then what’s the point?”

“The gesture!” Hawke exclaimed loudly again, as if it was obvious.

Carver rubbed his forehead, trying not to let his impatience get the better of him while also trying to reason why his sister suddenly visited and was doing this of all things. Before he could even let his frustration out on her, Hawke suddenly flinched. She sucked in a breath in attempt to hide the obvious look of distaste. She tapped on Carver’s shoulder repeated and started moving away.

“Oh shit! Er, let’s go to Lowtown next! I’m sure they actually have more homey things I could want anyway,” Hawke swiftly gestured towards the stairs to Lowtown and fast walked away from the booth they were in front of. Carver didn’t even get to throw in his thoughts to question her sudden change of mind when their last name was called out.

“Hawke!”

Considering his sister practically owned said last name, it more often than not was directed at her. However, she didn’t seem to stop. Carver looked to where the voice came from and he vaguely recognized a man that was part of his sister’s little group of friends. Sebastian from the Chantry it seemed.

“Sister!” he called after her as he couldn’t pretend he didn’t hear the man who clearly saw them together. Hawke only stopped upon hearing Carver. She let out a groan before forcing herself to turn around. Sebastian was already beside Carver when she started walking back. Carver could’ve sworn she was walking slowly on purpose.

“I thank you. You’re her brother, yes?” Sebastian asked. “I see you occasionally when you’re on duty. I praise your commitment as a Templar despite Hawke’s…well…”  
Carver held back a sigh. He became unsure how to proceed with the ‘compliment.’ Luckily for him, he didn’t have to finish questioning himself as Hawke finally joined.

“Hey Sebastian,” she forced out. Her tone light, though he face remained relatively unexcited, especially in comparison to just a couple minutes earlier, “Something you need?”

“I need a reason to say hello to a friend and her brother? It is a lovely day out after all, and we just happen to cross paths today. I’m happy to see you spend time together, despite your…differences.”

“That’s right! We’re a family and all,” Hawke hooked an arm around Carver’s though he immediately tried to pull himself away from her grip but she only held on tighter.

“I also wish to extend once again my offer to you for the small ceremony at the Chantry tomorrow night. Are you certain you do not wish to come? I’ll even pray a good future for you.”

Somehow, Hawke only held onto Carver tighter and pulled him closer. “I’m good, I’m uh…I’ll be with Carver tomorrow as well!”

“What?!” the man exclaimed to the woman beside him.

“Yeah! See, um…it’s the death-a-versary of our sister’s death. We will be spending time together for that. I’ve spoke of Bethany have I not?”

“Oh I see, I understand. I am sure the Maker watches over her. If you ever need an ear, I’m always available,” Sebastian offered.

“Oh, yeah, I know. Um, that’s very kind of you Sebastian. Thank you,” Hawke nodded, a little too hard to be casual from what Carver could tell.

Sebastian returned the gesture, though far more graceful. “I bid you a good day, Hawke.” Sebastian turned to Carver. “You as well.”

“Thanks…” Carver muttered. Sebastian went off and Hawke released a breath she was holding in, as well as the iron grip she had on Carver.

“What is bloody wrong with you?!” he hissed as he rubbed his arm.

“Me?! Sebastian has been trying to get me to do things with him for days! It’s driving me crazy!” Hawke pointed at what she could see of Sebastian’s figure in the distance. Carver gave her a look. It went from confused, to realization, to anger.

“Oh, now I see what’s going on. So you use me as an excuse when you have nothing left to keep you from him. What happened to your friends, hmm? I don’t appreciate being used, dear sister!” Carver spat, folding his arms once more as he glared, “I’m sure Bethany feels the same with the way you decided to bring her into your selfish needs!”

With a huff he looked back towards the Templar Hall, ready to just forget about Hawke and return to his quarters.

“…Well, we could really go mourn Bethany tomorrow,” Hawke suggested, in a lot softer tone than Carver anticipated, “I mean…we haven’t done it together for a while. After Mother I…it doesn’t feel right doing it alone anyway.”

Carver didn’t comment. There was so much bitterness and anger that he didn’t even know where to start. She wasn’t wrong, but it didn’t change the negativity that bit at his heart over the years, even if they saw each other less and less.

Hawke didn’t say any more but Carver noticed her leave his side. She walked towards the steps to Lowtown and sat herself a few steps down. With a sigh, Carver dropped his arms and followed. He proceeded to join her side on the steps.

Silence fell between them. They both looked ahead absentmindedly, listening to the activity behind them, feeling the light breeze in the air, smelling a good whiff of Lowtown that the air brought with.

“…Was Mother happy? At home?” Carver found himself asking after relaxing himself.

Hawke shrugged, “I hope so…I try. I mean, I know me trying doesn't say a lot but…I try. I know she missed you. I missed you too. But…you know…I somehow still fucked up somehow.”

Carver looked over, seeing Hawke drop her head and run her hand through her hair.

“What happened to Mother wasn’t your fault. At least…at least you got to her and got to see her…” that’s how he was told anyway. With the way Hawke seemed to have shrunk herself more, Carver wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“You wouldn’t want to have see her, Carver. I suppose I’m relieved she saw one of us at least. But…I rather it be me than you,” Hawke sucked in a breath, and clenched the hair in her hand, “You really didn’t want to see what happened to her…”

“Sister…” he spoke, but was unsure how to continue. Hawke was the oldest, was the favorite, and took care of everything. She didn’t show vulnerability or admitted faults, especially with how poorly she handles herself in front of authorities now that she’s Champion. A part of him wanted to be angry. He had just as much of a right to be there when their mother passed. That shouldn’t be some privilege extended to Hawke just because of he newfound title! But he hesitated. This wasn’t her trying to be bossy or talk as if she knew better. No, she seemed afraid of the idea if he was there to see their mother. “Sister…I know you did your best. You always did.” he found himself saying. It was true after all. If Hawke did anything right it was her doing things to the best of her ability.

“…I still failed. Like I failed to protect Bethany.”

“We both failed to protect her.”

“Let’s face it, Carver, I’m a shitty sister and daughter. Oh Maker, Kirkwall’s a terrible place for mages but…Bethany might’ve been okay here, ya know? She would do well in the noble’s life. I feel as if…I should’ve tried harder to be the noble daughter Mother always wanted. Especially after I let the world take Bethany away,” Hawke scoffed and shook her head, “Mother always did like Sebastian. Bring him over one time and she couldn’t stop talking about what a suitable husband he could make!”

Carver had to resist the amusement of the imagery. He could easily imagine it. “You do not think so?”

“Sebastian…is not one of my favorite people. I try to be nice…for Mother’s sake, and because he seems to like me so I try to be civil at the very least. He’s also friends with Fenris so I can’t just kick him out of the group!” Finally, Hawke started to lift her head more. She let her hands drop between her knees.

“I suppose that would be a problem,” Carver found himself nodding.

“A little…I did always feel that Bethany would’ve liked him though.”

“Do you really?” Carver asked out of genuine curiosity, though was ready to dismiss such an idea.

“Yeah…just a gut feeling. At least that might actually work out. For her, for Mother. I’m…I don’t know,” Hawke shrugged again, “Champion of Kirkwall. I have so much yet I feel I have less than when we were living with our Uncle. First Bethany, then you went off to be a Templar. Then Mother. I always felt I owed you and her many things but I just never got to them. Now I'm worried the universe will take you from me next before I could even do anything…”

Carver paused, blinking at her in surprise. He didn’t want to ask on her reasoning for today, but it was still a confession he didn’t expect from someone as loved and as prideful as Hawke.

“You don’t already consider me gone by joining the Templars?” he asked, daring to tread on this topic.  
Hawke shook her head, "I will never trust a Templar, but I trust you.”

“What’s the difference? You always got mad at me for grouping mages!” Carver swiftly reminded.

“Templars are an organization and a job. Something you can choose. I can’t choose to not be a mage. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be, y’know? Why put my family through this? Why risk myself to be taken away from my family?”

Carver remained silent. She was right, as always. Being right didn’t help with his frustrating complex with her but in the end it still wasn’t her fault he’s constantly upset. Technically.

“Not only that, I kinda just…figured we might get lucky if you’re a Templar. Like maybe one less mage will die sort of thing.”  
Carver frowned, suddenly feeling the weight of work that he forgot about temporarily come back at full force. “You really trust me that much?”

“Of course I do. Maker, your twin is a mage! I’m a mage, Father’s one, and…despite our differences I can’t imagine you ever willingly hurt a mage without good reason or against your will. That’s…more faith than I would ever place on the Templar organization.”

“Heh…I suppose I can accept that kind of compliment. I sadly do not have much to boast about in my line of work, unlike yours.”

Hawke let out a short laugh. “Me? Carver, my title as Champion has gotten me nothing except running around doing rich people’s work! Despite my title, I’m a bit lonely. Please don’t suggest Sebastian, Varric already teases me endlessly that ‘the two single people left should get together’ thing.”

Carver raised a brow. “You? You’re still single? What about the dwarf?”

“Varric is seeing his crossbow,” Hawke replied with the straightest face Carver’s seen.

“What?”

“He’s taken,” she corrected, “Maker, everyone’s taken before I even got a chance with them.”

“…Even Merrill?” Carver questioned, knowing his sister’s attraction applies to women.

“She was the first to go. I mean, uh, wait no one told you this?” Carver heard Hawke swallow as she evidently realized what she just said. He shook his head, partially in disappointment and partially at Hawke just being Hawke.

“Well, at least it wasn’t you that took her.”

“I was about to say that in case it made you feel better! Haha!”

Carver let out a grunt when Hawke slapped his back. “Only a little. How did all of your weird friends find someone before you did? That must say something about you.”

“Probably. People finally realize I’m an asshole. But it was really easy for them because they probably found each other’s weirdness really endearing or something.”

“You’re right, you’re an asshole,” Carver nodded, only to get a playful smack from his sister, “And you’re kidding. Even the sewer mage? And who won over Merrill?”

“Oh, Merrill’s with our favorite pirate lady!”

“Oh Maker…” Carver’s hand met his face.

“And our favorite ‘sewer mage’ as you call him is with our favorite glowing elf!”

“You’re jesting!” Carver exclaimed out of pure surprise.

“I am not! I’m serious! Do you know how peeved I was that he got to Anders before me? After dumping me especially.”

Carver tried to hold in a laugh, as it wasn’t nice to laugh at someone else’s failures, but just…the whole situation was a bit too funny for him. He let out what sounded like a brief laugh mixed with a cough before he stopped. “You’re…really not saying all this to make me feel better?”

“No? What’s got you down?” Hawke sounded genuinely concerned. Carver tapped his knees, processing his thoughts. If his sister could be vulnerable and sharing feelings and all that…maybe it was okay. Just this time.

“The usual. Being the Champion’s brother. ‘Hawke? Oh, Hawke’s little brother.’ That sort of thing. Never just Carver or ‘the’ Hawke to them. People also aren’t…very nice with their derogatory language towards mages. They’d be all nice…then say something awful. It’s…a confusing place to be in.”

“Oh…I’m sorry, Carver.”

“Well don’t go making me feel guilty for…never mind.”

“No, I…I get it. In a different way I suppose. You’re in the right for being peeved at me all the time. And the situation does sound…sucky. I mean…all this doesn’t mean you hate me though right? Cuz…I would like to keep my brother around and all. I think he’s pretty cool.”

“I do not hate you. Just…often peeved at you myself. You are an asshole.”

Hawke bumped Carver’s shoulder, “Then we’re even. I’m always peeved at my little brother. He’s such a tit.”

Carver grinned to himself and shoulder bumped Hawke back. “So this is our life right now? Two Hawke siblings complaining on a staircase about our lives?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I rather rant with you about being lonely and single than to Sebastian so…I…I liked this?”

“…Yeah, me too.”

Hawke smiled as relief spread across her face. Her body relaxed and Carver found himself doing the same.

“Sebastian isn’t too bad though is he? He seems like the…least odd out of your friends,” Carver stated, the tension in the air severely less than before.

Hawke pouted and leaned on her brother’s shoulder. “Carver, when do you associate me with the least odd person you know?”

“Hmm, fair point.”

“Thanks for…ya know. Indirectly worrying and all.”

“I was not. You’re imagining it!”

Hawke let out a laugh. Carver grinned to himself.

“Really? I guess that’s fine too. We’re just a pair of Hawke siblings…sad and lonely of our lives but…at least we got each other huh? In this one hell hole of a place where I have a higher chance of dying as a mage than from a bloody dragon.”

“Don’t make it so damn depressing…but yes. You could try not walking around with a staff strapped to your back. That might help. But…regardless of what happens to me as a Templar, I swear…I won’t let them hurt you.” Carver let a bit of his weight lean against Hawke.

“Thanks…I don’t know if I have anything as cool to say to you in return but…thank you. That…really means a lot. With how much hell Kirkwall seems to put us through that really was reassuring.”

Something so obvious shouldn’t be so reassuring upon stating it…Carver sighed. A part of him much prefer when Hawke was obnoxious and believes she knows all. Given, she’s still walking around with a staff. But standing up to the possibility to be captured, killed, or turned Tranquil (all of which was considered death to her) was a bit different than hiding away from it. Like usual, she’s just causing problems for him. Yet even Carver couldn’t let himself be surprised. Being a Templar wasn’t exactly what he imagined in more ways than one. Tension was brewing in this city and he’d be a fool to believe his sister wasn’t going to get involved.

“Well, just don’t go dying then. That’s how you can return the favor,” Carver ended up saying, trying to keep the tone light and not wanting to drag her down with his talk of work as a Templar.

“Haha…yeah, I’ll try then. For you…” Hawke gentle elbowed him, though Carver didn’t budge or react to it. She took in a long breath and let it out. Carver was surprised at how relaxed she looked. It must’ve been years since the last time he recalled her like this, in his presence especially. It hasn’t been this way since Bethany died. When Leandra died, neither really expected to have a moment’s peace again. Yet here it was, from the most unlikely person. It didn’t stop the impending doom kind of feeling they both felt. It was hard to ignore it after the series of losses that happened. What’s stopping the universe from taking the other away? Hawke blinked away the tears ready to spill, not yet ready to face such a reality. Carver pretended he didn’t notice. She was still mourning Leandra, still traumatized from whatever happened when she found her and taking comfort in anything to try and forget it all. Carver was right here. That’s what mattered.

“I love you, Bro. You know, in case I don’t try hard enough.”

“Ew, why do you have to get cheesy?” Carver let out a breath, opened his mouth, and closed it again. There were always things left unset between them, but he found relief to hear of all things, Hawke was able to say that. A moment’s silence went by before he opened his mouth again. “I love you too, Sister. Please try your hardest then. You’re not the only one who fears the world will take away the one family they have left.”


End file.
